Immortal Soul
by Second Chance Reject
Summary: A story that features Harry Potter, The Master of Death in the world of Twilight. Warning Harry will be paired with a FEMALE. So if you are looking for a Harry x Edward/Jacob/(Insert male character here), there are plenty other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **Now be warned this isn't the best opening chapter but I'm a bit rusty at writing so this should get better as I go.**

 **Also Harry will be paired with a female. I don't know who yet. There is also a high probability that Bella will be paired with a female as well. This is due to my dislike of both Edward and Jacob and I normally read stories where Bella is paired with another woman. I am open to suggestions so feel free to leave input.**

* * *

 _Location: Death's Office_

 _Time: Unknown_

Two people sat either side of a large office desk. The first, a young man with green eyes and black hair wearing torn clothes. The other, a woman with pale skin, long black hair wearing a dark black pin stripe suit.

"Well Mister Potter we meet at last." the woman says looking up form a folder. "You have had a rather interesting life. 10 years of abuse at the hands of family. Beating Voldemort at 11. Basilisk at 12. The list goes on but let us get down to business. Now, do you know where you are?"

"Um…no." Harry replied.

"Mister Potter you are in Death's Office, my office. Mine because I am Death. Now as to why you are here, you are dead. As in no longer alive." Death says. "During you battle with Voldemort,, your body was destroyed. This makes the whole Master of Death thing very hard."

"Master of Death?" Harry asks

"By uniting the hollows, you have gain the status of Master of Death. Perks include massive power boost, immortality and a few others that can be discussed at a later date."

"Wait. If I'm supposed to be immortal, why am I here? Why am I dead?" This made no sense to Harry. The definition of immortal is living forever; never dying or decaying. So how was he dead?

"Your immortality comes from the fact that as my 'master' I am unable to touch your soul. Unable to reap it. But your body is a different story. Even if you would have survived the battle, your body would have aged and eventually you would have 'died' in your sleep and met me here anyway." Death explains well showing Harry pictures of what looked like a body. It was too hard for him to tell, it looked like it had gone through a meat grinder.

"So what does that mean for me?" Harry asked.

"Well there are 2 options reincarnation or being a ghost. Either way your soul must return to the land of the living. The ghost is pretty self-explanatory. If you choose the reincarnation a time will be picked, a body created and your soul transported to it. You will keep your memories but there will be a few changes."

"Um… what would the changes be?"

"First you wouldn't be a Potter so it would be for the best if you didn't contact them. Second is now that the hollows have a Master after the 2nd of May 1998 they will disappear. The reason being, now stay with me here, every time line, well it follows the same course, is different. Small events can change the course of history. You are the first person, including all the other Harry Potters in every other timeline to unite the hollows. Confused?" Harry nodded. "Just go with it. Your other selves have been able to defeat Voldemort without the Hollows powers so don't worry about him. That's about it."

"If I am reincarnated would I still have my magic?"

"Yes and as one of the benefits of being The MOD, that's Master of Death, you will be able to wield magic windlessly."

"Do you have any idea on where I will be sent?"

"Not yet. I will have to discuss that with Life and Time but until then I suggest you read this book. It contains a detailed list of all supernatural beings on earth. A lot have kept themselves even more hidden than wizards." Death says well handing Harry a large book. "I'll be back soon with a time, date and name for your new life."

* * *

"Well Harry, I have in my hand your new life. Luckily your first name will still be Harry. You will be born September the 13th in 1987 to Renee and Charlie Swan in Forks, a small town in Washington. You will also have a Twin Sister called Isabella. Now much like your previous life you will have to attend a magical school. It would be for the best if you attended one of the American schools. At this point in time there are 3. Salem's Witch Academy, Salem's Wizard Academy (they don't do co-ed) or the International Magic Academy. The last is the best, especially for someone such as you." Death says well handing Harry several papers to do with his new life. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not really." Harry replies.

"Great! Talk to you soon." Death says well clapping her hands.

Everything around Harry Fades to black before he himself loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **So a lot of this chapter is getting you up to speed. I did want more stuff happening in this chapter but I was assaulted by a new idea for this story. It'll be posted as a different story but I feel like it could be good. Now once you finish reading the chapter read the bottom A/N it will contain the few pairing ideas and how Harry looks.**

 **Ps: struggled with tenses in this chapter. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **Location: Cairo, Egypt**

 **November 2005**

 _ **Harry**_

When I look back on my two lives, it is hard to believe I'm the same person. Somehow, early in this life I had developed a bit of a rebellious streak. Although I was rather a rule breaker during my Potter days, I ultimately followed Dumbledore's rules. In this life authorities, both magical and mundane, could not keep me in line. Maybe it was due to Dumbledore's restrictions no longer dictating what I do and where I go.

During my younger years I spent a lot of time with Charlie. Well at least when he wasn't out being the Chief of Police in Forks. He would take me on either his hunting or fishing trips and to the 'Sports Nights'. 'Sports Nights' were either held at Billy Black's house or at our house. It was through these that I not only developed a love for hunting and firearms but I also meet one of the few friends I had in this life, Sam Uley.

I meet Sam when I was 5, him being 6 as he was born in 1986. His father had left him and his mother, making Sam take on a lot of the household chores as his mother worked long hours. This made him more mature than our 'peers', which in turn made me see a bit of my old self in him. Once school finished, I would spend a few hours at the Uley's, helping Sam do homework, clean, cook and have fun.

At 7, Charlie and Renee got divorced. They did let me and Bella chose who we wanted to be with. Bella chose Renee, I chose Charlie. You were probably expecting me to drone on and on about how the divorce was such an emotionally time or something. Well it wasn't, it happened. That's all there is to say about it.

Not long after that Death got in contact with me. She handed me a brochure on Magical America and a sack that contained about 5000 galleons and then left. She had contacted me a few times after that but she would always give me the same "You may be Master of Death but you aren't MY master". Confusing? Trust me I know.

When I was 10, two wizards from the American Magical School Board appeared at our front door to introduce Charlie and me to magic. They also performed a test to see which school would best cultivate my talents. I ended up attending International Magic Academy which is based at a hidden cove in California. I.M.A's subjects were much more in depth than Hogwarts and so much more intense. It also taught everyday high school classes such as math, science and English. We also were able to learn a number of languages. Due to my already vast knowledge, thanks not only my previous life but also Death steal books form Lady Magic's library, I was able to have the normal and relaxing school year I always wanted. That is until I felt something missing.

I couldn't place the feeling at first. I had everything I everything wanted, a family, nobody dictating my actions and most importantly there was no life and death situations. When I thought about that I realised what was wrong. My life had become boring. Well hunting and fishing with Charlie had a sense of danger around it, that didn't get the adrenaline pumping like fighting a dragon did. Honestly, hunting deer or fighting dragons. It may make me sound insane but I'd rather fight the dragon. After coming to this realisation I upped the quality of my school work and eventually graduated at the end of what would have been my sophomore year if I hadn't of been moved forward.

After graduating, I ended up spending a month with Charlie before traveling to some of the most (magically) dangerous places in the world. Most notably where I am now. Egypt is filled with tombs, vaults and caverns hidden by magic. Most contain your standard traps such as false floors, poison gas and arrows. Some, like my most recent expedition had a Basilisk that made Slytherin's look like a garden snake. As such the 'Tomb Raiding' business is very, very profitable. As of this moment my Gringotts vault has about 25,000,000 galleons and my bank account has damn near 5,000,000 (I hardly spend time in the mundane world.)

* * *

"This is everything that has happened to your sister since she moved to Forks" Death said as she dropped a folder in front of me. Currently we are in my small apartment in Cairo's Magical district.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Just remember, don't make a habit of asking for things" She gave me a glare before fading.

' _I'll never understand her. Although, she is Death so maybe I shouldn't want to understand her.'_ I thought as I look through the folder. _'Let's see. Vampire… Olympic Coven…animal blood… singer…left her in the woods… zombie-like state.' *sigh* 'No wonder Charlie called me. Even though Bella and I aren't close, nobody hurts my family. So if I ever see that overgrown flea, I burn him.'_

I get up from my couch and make my way to the bedroom and grab my suitcase and the port key that will take me to Forks.

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

All I do is stare out my window. I can't feel anything.

' _He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left. He left… They left… my heart… my love… my family… left.'_

*Muffled talking* _'What's that sound? Sounds like a voice.'_ I look over to my door only to get a back hand to the face. I'm sent tumbling off my chair onto the floor. Looking up I see a man slightly taller that Charlie. His hair falls down to his shoulders and looks like it been dyed black. He's wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt combo. His eyes are so familiar.

"Harry? What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

* * *

 _ **Harry**_

"Giving you a wake you call." I said well looking down at her. "Do you know what your over emotional bullshit is doing to Charlie. Hell do you know what you're doing to yourself? Oh my vampire boyfriend doesn't love me. OH he left me in the woods. He's family left me to. I know I may seem insensitive, but life goes on. So Bella grow a back bone and move on. Also get ready where going to have dinner at a friend's house."

* * *

 **So for the pairing I am thinking H(Harry)/Alice, H/Rosalie, H/Tanya, H/Kate. The two Denali vamps are possible pairing because I feel like it would be a bit farfetched if both Bella and harry where mated to vampires from the same coven. Rose because I feel like they could balance each other out. And Alice because I think they'd make a cute couple.**

 **Bella was a bit harder cause she's more of a secondary paring. B/Jasper, b/Emmett, B/Garret. These pairings meet be affected by Harry's. Eg. H/Alice makes Jasper free for Bella.**

 **Back to Harry's pairing for a sec. I was just reading through the comments again and harryislife mentioned splitting up Esme and Carlisle. Now I am intrigued about how a H/Esme story would play out.**

 **Harry**

 **Height- 6'1**

 **Build- Swimmer**

 **Hair- Shoulder length. Originally Brown, Dyed Black.**

 **Eyes- Green**

 **Tattoos**

 **Left arm- Dragon, Basilisk, sphinx.**

 **Right Arm- Grim, Werewolf, Lilies, Stag, Swan wearing a police hat.**


	3. AN

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **So this isn't an update. Sorry. This will be replaced once I've written the next chapter, which won't be till I finalise pairings.**

 **I have come to a decision that Harry will be paired with Tanya.**

 **Bella on the other hand is still unpaired. Since I'm going with the mates can leave mates and mates at first site thing, the Cullens are ruled out. The Denali Coven are also ruled out due to Harry and Tanya will be mated. So I'd really appreciate any input on Bella's mate. It can be either a male or female.**

 **Also in the next chapter Harry is going to get another tattoo, maybe some piercings. If he can convince Bella to get one, what should she get?**

 **So now I'm going to go through comments and give my response to some of them.**

 **Thundramon's Chapter 1 Comment: Since Death is unable to reap Harry's soul, he can't stay in the Death's realm any longer than a few hours. This means Harry's soul would have been forced back to the realm of the living. Without a body, his soul would wonder aimlessly until he come to his senses and chose to be reincarnated. This is the ghost option.**

 **Every Commenter that suggested Harry/Leah: Harry can age and die. So can Leah once see stops phasing. But unlike Leah, Harry can't move on to the afterlife. He will be reincarnated once again and since he has no control over the time and place he is reincarnated it could be after Leah has passed away. Which means he'd have to live without his other half. Well this is true with a vampire as well, it is less likely.**

 **THE BLACK PRINCE OF DARKNESS: 'The story sucks bro'. This isn't going to be the best story ever. I am simply writing a Fanfic I would enjoy reading. If this isn't what you consider a 'good story' then that's your opinion and I will respect it.**

 **BingeReader97: I would like to write longer chapters but all my writing from stories to essays to reports ect. Is always straight to the point. So I'm going to include a bit more action in the upcoming chapters to make them longer but I doubt that any will be over 2000 or 3000 words.**


End file.
